


Righting the Wrongs

by probs_pastel_goth (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Severus Snape, Everyone Is Gay, Genderfluid Regulus Black, Good Regulus Black, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, LGBTQ Character, Less people die, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Binary Severus Snape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Regulus Black Lives, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, no dursleys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/probs_pastel_goth
Summary: Severus, as the only one with information from both sides of the war, was given a second chance. They were to go to the past, with all the knowledge from the future, and fix the mistakes. Armed with the knowledge of their past mistakes, Severus saves who they can, determined to stop the war before it restarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue** ****

 

  **"Look...at...me..."**

Those eyes, they've seen too much, in such a short time. They glow with hidden pain, held back over years. Even before Hogwarts, why didn't I see that before? Albus put him with _Petunia_ , of all people. What on earth was he thinking? _Tuney, what did you do? Albus had Arabella watching the house, he had to have known. There's no way he didn't know, he can't be that oblivious. Hari had to have suffered, it makes sense with those memories I saw in his fifth year. I failed her. I promised I would protect him, and I failed. Let me have another chance, please..._

**"I'm...Sorry..."**

_Bright... It wasn't this bright, was it? Where..._

Managing to peel my eyes open, despite the blinding light, I see I'm not in the shrieking shack anymore. _Thank god._ The room I'm in instead, is neutral. Like a waiting room of some kind. Looking around, figures begin to blink into focus, 7 people who are somehow, familiar. 5 of the 7 are cloaked, but seem to be glowing slightly. The other two look normal, surprisingly. _Wait... is that?_

"Lily?" _Throats still torn to shreds then, lovely. 'Least I can still talk, for the most part. Even though it hurts to all Morgana. Note to self, avoid injuring neck again, not ideal. Focus Severus!_

"Sev!" Lily, _it's actually her,_ rushes forward. "I'm so sorry I didn't trust your judgement! Of course, you were right, you always are with these things."

"Lils! His neck is still torn, be careful."

Potter? I'm not even mad. _They both look so young._

"Thanks for noticing, we're _killing_ it in the afterlife."

"I... can't believe it. I die, and one of the first things I hear is a pun. A terrible one" _Of course he would, wouldn't be Potter otherwise..._ "What are you talking about, Li?"

"Everything! Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Tom, the Order." _Albus? What about- Of course! But why would she..._

"You mean the thing I said in second year, 'bout Dumbledore's magic? 'Cause I can't see what that..." _And I'm slipping back into the accent, lovely... What does she mean though...._

_Of course! It is weird how he, supposedly, switched views and then Grindelwald when mad. How he talked to Tom a lot, then Tom randomly killed Myrtle. How he sent me back, Tom back... Hari back._

"He wanted puppets, people he could control, and act as a kind friend or mentor for... He took advantage of our weaknesses. Grindelwald's love for him, Tom's want for a family, my tendency for the Dark Arts, Hari's wish to be loved. He wanted Dark Lords, and people to fight against them. Chess pieces... He claimed to be the white side but manipulated both sets equally. If only that was harder to believe."

"We wanted it to be less believable as well, Snape. But after what he did to our son..." _What did he do to Hari? How bad was Tuney?_ "It's...horrible, Snape. I don't want to say it. Can I just show you the memories?"

"I could scan your mind if you wish. I'd be able to see what you've been told as well, save time." At Potter's nod, I place a hand to his temple. He's so obviously confused, it would almost be cute if I was into short hair and glasses. Magic begins to flow through my veins, expanding through his mind as gently as possible. _Don't want to scare him now, do we? He's confused, and if I startle him, he might react. Like a deer in headlights._ After a few moments, I pull back, helping him up. I begin to go through the memories. _There they are... No. No, Tuney wouldn't. But she would... Of course, she would. I'll kill her, and that walrus of a husband._

"You can't, Sev. James and I tried to change their minds, but those five kept saying it was necessary to stop Albus. Use them against him, they said"

_Use them against him? Of course, the evidence of the abuse would get them locked up. But, it would be much easier if I just stopped Hari from going to them at all. That would be easier._

"That's why you need me for this, isn't it? It needs Slytherin insight for this plan to work. Along with the fact that your deaths probably are set in stone."

"Yes. So, will you do this Snape? You'll be sent back a week and a half before Regulus dies. And you'll be able to save him but only on that day. Any earlier and things will be wrecked. You'll be at your house when you go back, given a task of brewing, as usual. The potions will already be done, so you don't actually have to work on them unless you want to."

"You know you didn't need to ramble, I'm already in. I know the plan as I kind of looked into your mind, so don't worry about retelling me." _He clearly didn't appreciate the sass and nodded to the figure, who I now recognised as Death. How sweet, Death came to see me. They clicked their fingers, and the floor disappeared from under me._

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fully armed with the knowledge of what they need to do, Severus Snape gets into contact with Regulus Black. Time is of the essence, as they only have a week before Regulus's death. Can they do it in time? Of course they can, but Albus Dumbledore is scheming as usual and might put a dent in their plans.

**Severus's POV**

"Wait what are you-?" Before I can even get the words out, I feel myself pulled back into oblivion. The sensation could only be described as a more intense apparition, like I was being pulled through a very tight tube. As if my entire body shrunk down smaller than a molecule, all at once. That is not the best feeling in the world...

_Another note to self, don't ever do that again. If I knew that would happen, I might not have done it. But what's done is done, can't do much about it. Guess it's for the best, I did agree to do this. Have to save the boy who lived, after all. Can't have things like this throw me off course. If I can't handle discomfort, how can I do this? Now, to find Regulus._

Pulling myself up off the floor, I notice some very different things about my home. For one, it could actually be described as a _home_ now, what with how the place seemed brand new, clear of every trace of my father. Along almost every wall of the living room, were bookshelves filled with every book I've ever owned and then some. The carpet was clean of blood stains and rips, now a soft red colour instead of dark brown. The room had been painted in soft colours, the windows were clean with not a single crack. The room felt as if someone had aired it out, by how fresh the air was in the place.

_This is amazing, but why? I don't see how a clean home is going to help me save the boy who- **Hari.** I don't see how it's going to help me save Hari.  Well, I suppose if I'm going to have to wait almost two years until I need to save him, I would have to stay here with..._

_Regulus! Stop letting yourself be distracted, Severus! Have to save Regulus, need to talk to them. I could ask them to come here, in code obviously. Ask for their help with a potion, that would work. Pretty believable to their parents, they would know I need to talk. Yes, this will work._

"Dear Regulus Black...."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(Few days later, thanks to eagle owls)

"So what you're saying is that you are actually from the future, a future where I died a week  from now, the Dark Lord is defeated by a toddler in nearly two years, and then said Dark-Lord-Defeating-Toddler is abused by his magic-hating relatives. He goes to Hogwarts, defeats many enemies, being sent back to his abusive relatives nearly every summer, until he eventually kills the Dark Lord for real."

_Wow, Reg sure can sum things up quickly. Definitely need them around..._

"Yes, basically. Do you believe me? I know that it sounds crazy, I probably wouldn't believe it if I didn't have the scars." _My voice sounds so young, I sound like one of my students._

"Of course I believe you, Sev! It does sound a little crazy, but you've shown me the scars. How could I not believe that? You wouldn't tell me this unless it was serious." _It's been so long since I've heard their voice, this is so surreal..._

"I'm so glad. Now, you know what you've planned, to get the locket? Everything works except, you're going to need to bring me along. I have a potion to dissolve poison, like the one in the pillar." _Not letting you die again...._

"Got it. Do you have more of the poison, you refill it? Don't want to get caught, after all."

"Of course I do, where do you think you got it from the first time around? Knockturn alley?"

"Right, heh heh..." _How can they be so cute? I can't remember the last time I saw them blush, before this. Was it their sixth year? Must have been..._

"Come on, you must be tired. Stay here for tonight, don't want you around your mother if I can help it." _I won't let that retched woman lay a hand on you again, love._

"Thanks, Starlight. I am pretty *yawn* tired."

_How can one person be so adorable? Doesn't make sense._

"Let's go to bed, love." _And so we went..._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(One week later)

_Dissolve the poison, check. Grab the real locket, check. Replace with the fake locket, check. Replace the poison, check. All done, with no one harmed. Thank Merlin..._

"Okay, all done. He won't notice a thing if he comes back to check, which he shouldn't. He'll be destroyed before he does."

"Great! Now, what do we do? Wait for Hari to defeat him, then swoop in to grab Hari once he's left on the doorstep?"

"Well, we have almost two years, we could see how many improvements we could make to spells and potions together. I have all of my journals at home."

"Brilliant! We are going to get so much done. We've both finished our masteries anyway, better use them, right?" _We are such huge nerds, have all this knowledge of the future, and we use it to make better potions._

"Yeah, we are. This is going to be so enlightening, think of the improvements we could make! Wolfsbane, healing spells and potions, we could work on so much!"

"Before we get ahead of ourselves with our nerdiness, we need to go. I'm supposed to be dead. Let me just summon Kreacher, give me a moment."

They close their eyes in concentration for a moment and then calls Kreacher's name. 

"Kreacher, hello there, thanks for getting here. I hope you weren't busy. I was wondering, do you wish to go back to my mother and father, or stay with us?"

"Kreacher wishes to stay with Master Regulus and Mixter* Severus. You are both most kind to Kreacher."

"Thank you, Kreacher. Would you like to apparate us back to Severus's home? We have much work to be done."

"Of course, Master Regulus. It would be a Kreacher's pleasure."

He stretches a hand out to both of us, taking a strong hold on each of our hands, and then clicks his fingers, apparating us out with a clean pop.

_We have a very busy two years ahead of us. This is going to be fun._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(Meanwhile)

Albus Dumbledore sat upon his chair as if it was a throne. Everything was going according to plan, he had that crazy seer on his side, within a year Tom would believe there's a prophecy about him and a mystery child. _Now, who's child should it be? The Potter's, or the Longbottom's. Half-Blood, or Pure-Blood..._

_A Half-Blood would be more symbolic, yes. That would make three Half-Bloods that I can send back to abusive homes, very nice. It would also be easy to deal with any Godparents, Sirius I could convince to see reason, and Remus would never be able to take care of the child. Disgusting Half-Breed vermin. Shouldn't have let him come to Hogwarts. Oh well... I suppose there is the Longbottom's, Alice might be made Godmother. That's annoying, but manageable. Tom can have Bellatrix take care of them, problem solved._

_**Beware, Potter Family. Your end is inching closer, unbeknownst to you. Just you wait.** _

 

***Mixter is a gender-neutral term I thought of for Master/Mistress. Severus uses They/Them pronouns, and Regulus is genderfluid. I can state Regulus's pronouns for you if you wish.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Regulus make large changes to the Potions community under their aliases, but naturally Severus is still known to be a great Potions Mixter. They are approached by none other than Albus Dumbledore, who is in need of a Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin. Will Severus manage to balance their plans with these new jobs? Of course they will, especially with help from their wonderful partner. Also, perhaps a quick visit to some lovely folk is in order?

**3rd Person**

 

Severus and Regulus proceeded, over the course of a year, to make vast improvements to the potions industry, going over as many potions as they could and working through the methods. Together, they published these accomplishments, Regulus going under the codename ‘The Black Knight’ and Severus ‘The Half-Blood Prince’.

 

These names became famous worldwide in the potions industry, many people wanting to meet the people capable of so much within a mere year. All the public knew of them, was that they were young, both had dark hair and eyes, and that one was Genderfluid, the other Non-Binary. They also knew that the two were in a romantic relationship, disappointing a few potion mistresses, masters, and mixters.

 

Alas, all good things must come to an end, and indeed they did. In the form of Albus Dumbledore, taking advantage of Severus's talents.

 

**Severus’s POV**

 

_Of course. Albus would need potions professor, and of course, he would find me. Thank God I had Regulus watch over the wolfsbane today, that would’ve been difficult to explain. Oh, wait he's finally stopped looking around._

 

 “This is a rather nice place you've got here, Severus.”

 

 “I have not given you permission to address me by my first name, Prince will suffice.” _Irritating old man…_

 

 “Of course, how rude of me, Mr Prince, ” _Don't correct him, don't correct him._ “Now, as for why I am here. I would like to offer you a position at our school, as potions professor.”

 

“I suppose it wouldn't hurt, I would like to teach the art of potioneering to others. My mother wouldn't want me to throw away an opportunity like this.” _Play into it. He’ll fall for it easily._

 

“Indeed she wouldn't, Eilen Prince if I am correct?”

 

“ _Eileen_ Prince. Now, I suppose I would be starting September?”

 

“Yes, you will. If it is not too much to ask, would you mind handling Head of Slytherin as well? As you are aware, Slughorn was both Head of Slytherin and potion master, so the position will be open when he leaves.”

 

“I wouldn't mind taking on the extra position, it wouldn't be too much trouble.”

 

“Excellent! Well, I won't bother you any longer. Look forward to seeing you August 25th!” _And then he apparated out. Thank goodness._

 

“Sev, was that Albus Dumbledore? What was he here for?”

 

“I'll explain in a moment Reg, how's the Wolfsbane?”

 

“It's coming along well! Your notes are simply brilliant, come see!”

 

_And at once I was grabbed by the hand and dragged downstairs. If anyone else I would have protested, but instead I merely allowed myself to be dragged along, smiling to myself. How did I end up with such an amazing partner?_

  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(Meanwhile, in Godric's Hollow) 

 

** James’s POV **

 

“I just don't see why we have to stay here. It doesn't make sense, we were safe at Potter Manor!”

 

“James, love, it doesn't make sense to me either, but we can't argue against Albus. He knows what he's doing.”

 

“Does he though, Lils? How can we be sure he does? For all we know he could have lost his marbles years ago! I mean, why else would he allow Sirius and I to stay at school after what we did to Snape?”

 

“James, I understand you're upset about that. I am too, but we can't do anything now.”

 

“I-... I know, Lils. I just wish I could apologise properly. I mean, we blinded him, Lily! That's not okay, and yet we weren't expelled for it.”

 

“I know James, I get where you're coming- What was that?”

 

“The door… Did you invite Sirius and Remus round, Lils?”

 

“No… Hold on a second. I'll check who it is.”

 

_Who could it be? It's not Remus or Sirius. Couldn't be Peter, he would have flooed in, same for Dumbledore…_

 

“S-Sev? What are you doing here?” Lily had opened the door, _wait Severus? How did he find us? He wouldn't know…_

 

“ _How_ are you here, is the real question. How can we be sure you are the actual Snape?”

 

“I assure you, it is me. I could cast my Patronus if you wish? Or I could answer a question.”

 

“What was my mother's nickname for you?”

 

“...” _I have never seen Snape speechless before, wow._ “Lily, can I answer any other question? Please?”

 

“Nope! Has to be this one!” _Have I mentioned I love my wife yet? Because I love my wife._

 

“Fine. Your mother's nickname for me was Little Princey.” _Really? That is embarrassing. Is it because his mother is Eileen Prince? Probably._

 

“Okay, I believe you. I missed you Sev, come in.”

 

“I have something extremely important to tell you both, regarding your son.” _Wait, what does this have to do with Hari? What's happening?_

 

He walks into the house and, after closing the door, we all sit down on the couch. He begins to tell us what he knows, about how he's from the future, how Regulus Black is alive, and what Dumbledore is scheming.

 

“So, Dumbledore wants our son to defeat the Dark Lord, we have to die no matter what, and Hari gets sent to live with the Dursleys?”

 

“Yes, and I know for a fact that they do not treat your son kindly.”

 

“Wait, I know this is going off track, but this makes you even older than me, doesn't it?”

 

“Indeed. I am around eighteen years older than you now. I was 38 when I died, along with the year I've been here in the past.”

 

“Darn! This really does make you the older sibling now, doesn't it? You're even older than Tuney!”

 

“Wait, I'm lost. You guys are brother and sister?”

 

“Well, Sev’s my sibling, not my brother, but yes. My family blood adopted them during the summer of our second year. So we have two mothers, two fathers.”

 

“Them? What?”

 

“I am non-binary, Potter. They/them pronouns. And Lily, we don't count Tobias, remember?”

 

“Right, sorry.”

 

“You mean I've been misgendering you this whole time?”

 

“Yes, but don't worry about it. I don't really care much. Anyway, I must be leaving. Don't try to fight against fate, by the way. Your deaths are set in stone, I'm afraid.”

 

“We won't, Sev. Don't worry. Bye! Stay safe, my son needs a proper- I can't think of a term for aunt or uncle for you, Sev.”

 

“Mada works for me, easy to say.” _That is easy to say, have to agree._

 

“Okay then, he will need a proper Mada.”

 

“I'll be safe, bye Lily, bye Potter.”

 

They nod towards both of us and apparates out of the house.

 

“Well, I was not expecting that today.”

 

“Me either, James. Let's get to bed. It's rather late. Don't want to be too tired for Hari tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, let's go.”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(Somewhere) 

 

“See? What did I tell you? They'd be fine, I said. And aren't they? Ha!”

 

“Yes, yes. I get it. It turned out well, this time. Doesn't change the fact that it was risky. You shouldn't have said yes, that could have ended badly.”

 

“I know, I know. But I trust Severus, they know what they’re doing.”

 

“Still dangerous. Don't do things like that without consulting everyone.”

 

“I promise, now let's go see what Tom's doing! Can't leave him alone for long.

 

“Alright, let's go.”

  


 


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, we come to the classic event. Halloween, a night of celebrations, and deaths. Will everything turn out as planned? I won't keep you from finding out, read on!

**Voldemort's POV**

 

_At last, a time to strike. 31st October, truly a great day. The day of the Potters demise, it shall be known. If only Dumbledore could see this, I can imagine the look on his face. True entertainment._

 

_Now, I cannot allow myself to be distracted today, I have to kill the Potter boy. Where is Wormtail?! He should be here with the location by now!_

 

“M-My Lord, I-I have the a-address. Godric's Hollow.” He hands me the paper as he speaks, putting his head down the moment I have it in my grip. _Godric's Hollow? How...Gryffindor of them. They should have stayed at Potter Manor. No matter. What would I expect from fools who trusted Wormtail? Idiots._

 

“Thank you, Wormtail, you have done well for me. You have shown your loyalty to the cause, and me.”

 

“T-Thank you, master. Y-You are most merciful.”

 

“Leave my presence now, weakling. Join the others in the main hall. Tell them I shall join them after I rid the world of the Potters.”

 

“Of course, master. Thank you.” _And with a low bow, he shuffles out of the room. Now to kill the Potters, at last._

 

“Brace yourselves, Potter family. Your end is near...HahahaHahAhAhahaHa!!!!”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(Meanwhile, at Hogwarts) 

 

**Dumbledore's POV**

 

_Tom is so easy to control. Just simply set the path, and he follows without a fight. Pathetic, truly. I suppose making the Horcruxes did weaken his resolve, even more than I thought. Strange. I suppose Half-Bloods really are weaker than Pure-Bloods._

 

_Soon the Potter family will be out of the equation. Just the child left, and it will be easy to get him under control, just like Tom. His muggle relatives should do well in subduing him, they despise magic after all. Especially Petunia, though she did grow rather slack as the years progressed. Nothing a hate spell can't fix, of course._

 

_Now, to make sure the child lives. Tom will have to give the mother a chance to live. She’ll put herself in the child's place, of course. That should keep the child alive. At least, I hope it does. If not, no trouble. I can deal with it, the child is just a ploy after all._

 

_It would be quite disappointing if I didn't have the setback for Tom, though. Luckily, the child should live. No reason why that blood ritual I had James and Lily do wouldn't work. Why wouldn't it?_

 

_Have fun causing your own death, Tom. At least for the moment._

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(Godric's Hollow) 

 

**Voldemort's POV**

 

_Time for the Potters demise. This should be relatively quick, the father should be easy. The mother doesn't have to die if she merely obeys. Why wouldn't she? It's an offer to live, who cares about a baby when you could have yourself spared? She would be a fool if she didn't take the opportunity._

 

_The father could live as well, but Pure-bloods are so protective over heirs, I doubt he would step aside. The mother wouldn't care about that though, she can live._

 

“I really like your costume, Mister! It's so spooky!”

 

_Ah, of course. Halloween. A time where children run about recklessly searching for items to give themselves cavities. Fully disrespecting the true meaning of the day._

 

“Thank you, child. Run along now.” _Ugh, muggles. Have to be kind to the children, or the parents come running instantly. Fools._

 

“Bye Mister!”

 

_Now, do not let yourself be distracted by the irritating muggles, deal with the Potters. Find the house._

 

_Ah! There it is! So, plain. Not fit for a wizarding family at all. That has to be a definite downgrade for Potter, perhaps an upgrade for the mother? She grew up near Severus’s family, didn't she? Yes, she did. I'm certain._

 

_You're getting distracted! Focus! Kill the Potters first, then question things like that._

 

Bursting down the door, I'm faced with James Potter himself. So selfless, yet so useless. He crumples to the floor quickly, even with his cries of defeating me. The fool didn't even have his wand, what did he expect to do? Turn into a stag and pierce me through the chest? _Idiot._

 

I can hear the mother crying upstairs, no doubt hearing her husband crumple to the floor as if marionette strings had been cut. Surely she should be comforting her son, not crying so loudly I can hear her from down here? I will never understand parents or people in relationships.

 

No time to ponder on that train of thought, just get this over with. Do not get distracted. Marching up the stairs, I quickly reach the terribly barricaded room. _Does she not have her wand either? What an idiot._ Blasting the door open with a quick wave of my wand, I find myself standing in front of Mrs Potter herself. _Give her a chance to step aside. Waste of blood otherwise._

 

“You don't have to die here, girl. Stand aside, and you will be spared.”

 

“No, not Hari! Please, take me instead. Kill me instead.”

 

“Foolish girl! Stand aside!”

 

“Never! Not my Hari, please!”

 

_What a shame._ Is all that runs through my head as I yet again cast the killing curse. _Fool._ I turn to face the child, who was surprisingly calm as if he didn't realise what had happened. _Of course, he doesn't. He's a child! Why would he?_ No matter, the child is clearly weak. How would someone born of fools, defeat me? This will be too easy, pitifully so. _Pathetic._

 

As I raise my wand, something clicks in my head. _What am I doing? Stop! Don't-_ **_Don't listen to that, Tom. Just kill the boy. You know the spell. Do it!_ ** The killing curse shoots from my wand, and the child is dead. Except he's not, and the spell is sent back at me. _How?! How did this happen? A blood ritual? It must be._ All coherent thought cuts off at that moment, as excruciating pain overtakes me. _Death, at last? No, it can't be. My Horcruxes will keep me alive. Then what? What could cause such pain?_

 

_The last thing I see, are the eyes of a little boy, as green as the very spell that caused this, staring and crying, bleeding from a strange cut on his forehead. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived._

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see Sirius! How will he react to Regulus and Severus? Judging by how Sirius is, probably badly. What will they do to calm him down? Read to find out!
> 
> Regulus's pronouns in this chapter are they/them!

**Severus’s POV**

 

“Uhhh, Sev? Are you sure we’re in the right place? This is a muggle town, I doubt the Potter’s would be here.”

 

“It's Dumbledore we’re talking about, Reggie. He’s supposed to be the beacon for loving muggles, remember? Needs to keep his image.”

 

“Right, of course. That makes sense,  _ even though I’m surprised Potter actually believed this place would be better than Potter Manor... _ ”

 

“There's the house, brace yourself.”

 

_ And there it was, in it’s strange, twisted beauty. The house seemed better off than last time, they must have put protective enchantments around the house, probably sound cancelling as well. Keep the muggles away, smart. The roof hasn’t even collapsed, good. I see James, collapsed in the hallway. Protective to the end, why didn’t I see that before? _

 

“Sev! I can hear him! Hurry, he must be so scared.”  _ Reggie, always worrying. Sometimes even more than me. Hari should be fine, if I remember correctly, I got here later than we did this time, and he was fine. And that was with the roof fallen in. _

 

“Coming, Love!”

 

_ We continue through the house, eventually getting to the nursery. I see Lily, just laying there. She looks so peaceful. Almost as if I could just wake her up now, and she’ll be fine. But I know I can't, so I instead send out my Patronus to Kingsley Shacklebolt, telling him to send Aurors to Godric's Hollow, 7th house to the left. We'll be gone before they get here, anyway. _

 

_ I look over to Regulus who had picked up young Hari, and had begun rocking him. I also noticed Reg had placed the note we wrote in the remains of the crib. They'll know he's safe, at least. _

 

Just as the thought leaves my mind, I hear a voice I wasn't expecting. Not so soon anyway.

 

“Snivellus? What the hell are you doing here!”  _ Ahhh, of course. Sirius would be here earlier, wouldn’t he? Just when I thought this was going well. _

 

“...Hello, Sirius. Nice to see you haven't matured at all since I last saw you.”

 

“Honestly, brother, have you not put that ridiculous hatred behind you?”

 

“R-Regulus? What-how? Mother said you died, everyone said you died!”

 

“I've been with Severus, if you come with us we will explain it to you.”

 

“Reggie, what?”  _ What on earth….Oh! Yes, I suppose that would work, but only if Sirius cooperates... _

 

“As if I'd go anywhere with two death- Hey! Let go of my Godson!”

 

“He's my nephew, Black! I'm allowed to care for him if I see fit. You could as well if you listen to us!”

 

“Wha-Your nephew? How? That doesn't make sense…”

 

“It will if you come with us, Siri. You can get Lupin as well, if you want.”

 

“Fine! I'll go get Remus, where should I meet you?”

 

“Do you know where Prince Manor is?”

 

“Yes, got it. See you later, then.”

 

_ And he proceeded to walk out of the room and house. _

 

“...Well, that went unexpectedly well, didn't it?”  _ They were winging that, naturally... _

 

“Indeed, Love. Indeed.”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

(Godric's Hollow, Thirty minutes later)

 

“Boss? We, er, couldn't find the baby.”

 

“What? What do you mean, you couldn't find the baby?!”

 

“Before you panic! We found a note, but we can't read it. It's like those secret letters you received every so often, it's not in English.”

 

“Give it here, then. Could have said you found a note first, y'know.”

 

_ Ignoring the chorus of ‘sorry's that followed his comment, Kingsley cast the translator spell upon the note. Only for it to show up in Russian. _

 

“God damn it. Damn bilinguals…”  _ Do they really have to do this? It’s such a pain... _

 

“What's wrong Sir?”

 

“I'm willing to bet we could sit here trying to undo the translator spell on this letter for hours, its written in multiple languages, and keyed into a specific individuals magic. Amelia Bones, in this case.”  _ Why does it have to be Amelia? It's usually me, why change it? Unless it contains an address… That might be it... _

 

“Darn, really? I don't want to have to take this to Amelia, she’ll make fun of us again…”

 

“I know, I'm not looking forward to it either…But we have to, sadly.”

 

“Are you going then, Sir? We can deal with the muggles that might have seen something.”

 

“I trust all of you, just make sure to get someone for the- the bodies…”

 

“Of course, Sir.”

 

“Then I'll be going, then. Make sure everything is taken care of.”

 

“Bye, Sir! We’ll get the report to you!”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

(Hogwarts, Headmasters Office)

 

**Albus's POV**

 

“You mean to tell me that, somehow, Aurors got there before you? Even with the protections around the house? And they cleared the place, including the bodies?”

 

“Yes, Headmaster Sir. No bodies there at all, not even Harry was there.”

 

“How? They shouldn't have known something had happened. Someone had to have gotten there before them, but who? Sirius? Lupin?”

 

“I saw tire tracks from Sirius's bike, so it was probably him.”

 

“Yes, probably. Well, no matter. I'm sure, if the child is alive, they will send him to me, or notify me so I can recommend a guardian. If not, then I will still be informed.”

 

“Of course, Sir. I don't see why they wouldn't.”

 

“Exactly. You are my favourite house elf, Loopy. So agreeing.”

 

“Of course, Sir. You're easy to agree with.”

 

“Thank you, Loopy. Dismissed.”

  
  
**Okay, so. I know this one is a bit short, and I'm sorry about that. I didn't want to drag this one out, and as such it's just a load of talking, to speed it up. The next chapter should hopefully be a bit longer, with some great Sirius and Remus content. Who's going to be the cuter couple? Who knows!**

**You might be wondering why it wasn't Hagrid who went to check for Hari. Well, for one, I can't write Hagrid, at all. I just don't know how. For another, I feel like he would be crying at the fact that he couldn't find Hari, with nothing to show if the child was even alive or not. He would be distraught. So I put a house elf there instead because I feel like Albus would rather have a house elf there, who couldn't fight his choices and plans. It's difficult to fight a half-giant, after all.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this, anyhow. Love you guys!**

  
  



	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus enter the scene! What mischief will they get up to when they understand the plan? We get to learn something about Severus, and all in all you guys get some content. Either way, I hope you like it! Feel free to comment anything you like, I crave attention.

**Remus’s POV**

 

“Siri, you still haven’t explained why we are going to Prince Manor. Isn’t that Snape’s family?”

 

“It is Snape’s family, yes, but I don't know enough to explain to you. All I know is that apparently, Snape is Hari’s Uncle, Reggie is alive and they want us to be here. They are going to explain everything to us.”

 

“Whoa...Okay then, that is.. Why didn’t you tell me that earlier? Honestly Siri….”

 

“I know, it’s just… I don’t trust them with Hari for long.”

 

“That’s understandable, Siri, but just tell me next time, okay?”

 

“‘Course, Remmy. I love you.” _He’s so cute, I can’t stay mad at him. Damn it..._

 

“Love you too, Siri. Now, let's get going, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, let’s. Don’t want to make the Death Eaters wait, after all.”

 

“Naturally.”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(Prince Manor, few minutes later) 

 

**Severus’s POV**

 

“Sevvie, take him for a sec? I need to check the rooms.”

 

“‘Course, Luv. Hand ‘im over ‘ere.” _A second passes when Reg passes Hari to me before we realized what I said, or more specifically_ **_how_ ** _I said it._

 

“Star..? Was… Was that your accent there?”

 

“Nope! No idea what you’re talking about.” _Even saying that I felt a blush rise up over my cheeks._

 

“It’s so cute!! I love it, don’t hide it, please!”

 

“A’right, fine. Stop making tha’ face, Luv.” _I hate this but it’s making Reggie happy so…_

 

“Yes! Thanks Sevvie, I’ll go check the rooms now.”

 

_That angel is going to be the death of me…_

 

“Well, might as well get used to speaking in the accent. How ‘re ya, Hari?”

 

“Agababa! Gabalaba, papa blaba. *Giggles*”

 

“Well, ‘m glad ‘ur a’right, little Bat. So, do you like the place? Pretty fancy, huh?”

 

“Pitty! I’ pitty! Facy…”

 

“Yup, pretty an’ fancy. Good job, Little one.”

 

***Knock knock***

 

“Well, that should be Sirius and Remus.”

 

“Siri!! Remmy!!”

 

“Yup, Siri and Remmy. Good job, kiddo.”

 

_Smiling down at Hari, I walk to the door, opening it still looking at Hari._

 

“Hello you two, come in.”

 

“Whoa… Since when are you good with kids Snape?”

 

“Siri! Be nice. Even though it is surprising, you don’t need to ask it like that.”

 

“It’s fine, Remus. Honestly, it’s okay. I don’t mind, it was an understandable question.”

 

“Oh, alright then. I guess if it’s okay to ask, how are you good with kids?”

 

“Come sit down first, it’s November. You could get sick.”

 

“Right, yeah. Where is Reggie, by the way?”

 

“Checking the rooms, if you guys decide to stay after you know everything.”

 

_The looks on their faces when I said that was hilarious, like they couldn’t comprehend what they heard._

 

“Stay? Why would we want to-”

 

“Why on earth would we want to-!”

 

“Hey, calm down. You’ll freak ou’ Hari.”

 

“I- You’re right, sorry.”

 

“Yeah, sorry..”

 

“Good. Now, the reason you might want to stay is ‘cause Dumbledore is untrustworthy. I can’t tell the whole story without Reggie so you’ll have to wait, but to put it simply. Albus has been manipulating people since Grindelwald. He made Grindelwald go crazy, he made Voldemort who he is today and he sent abused kids back to their abusive homes.”

“What abused kids did he send back? I mean, I guess you could count me and Reg, but it was just our Mother being strict so, not abuse.”

 

“Oh it’s not you and Reg, trust me. The children he sent back are; Tom Riddle, who later became the Dark Lord, Myself, who obviously became a Death Eater, and Little Hari here, eventually.”

 

“What?!” _Oh right, haven’t said the time travel stuff yet...Oops._

 

“Before you freak out, that won’t happen, alright? That’s why I’m here, to stop that. I’m from the future, well, a future. Hari, in that future, gets sent to the Dursleys after what happened. As they both hate magic, they treated him horribly. Albus knew about this, and consistently sent him back year after year for ‘Blood Protections’. This is just a small amount of what happened.”

 

The two were silent, faces steadily paling as they took in Severus’s words. After a moment, they seemed to come to their senses. This, unfortunately, meant them reacting with loud protests.

 

“Dumbledore wouldn’t! He cares about people! Why on earth would he-!”

 

“Like we will actually believe that, Snivellus! You are just trying to make us betray Albus! You dirty, slimy snake!”

 

The yells went on for a few minutes, perhaps one or two, before Hari started complaining. At that, Severus acted.

 

**_Silencio_ ** _was all that went through my mind, looking at the two. After hearing the shouts cease, I looked back down at Hari, who was beginning to cry. Cooing the child softly, I began to walk around the room, rocking him ever so slightly._

 

Sirius and Remus looked on in amazement as _Severus Snape,_ the slimy snake who they used to bully, rocked and calmed _James Potter's_ son with care. They glanced towards each other, unable to speak, before their attention was once again caught. _Severus_ has begun singing a song neither recognised, but was somehow captivating, as if it was drawing them in.

 

“ _If I could, begin to be. Half of what, you think of me. I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love…”_

 

It was almost hypnotic, the way they felt as if they had lost all control of their bodies. The complete calm that washed over them as the sound seemed to drown them.

 

“ _When I see, the way you act. Wonderin’ when I’m coming back. I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love…”_

 

It was incredible, the way it sounding like the best thing they had ever heard. Almost like…

 

The thought came to Remus at once, and he quickly covered his ears, before realizing Sirius hadn’t came to the same train of thought. Focusing as much as he could, he undid the **_Silencio_ ** on himself. Now able to speak, he did the same to Sirius, before calling to Severus.

 

“Severus, not that the singing isn’t lovely, but could you please stop? Not everyone can resist a **_Sirens call_ **, after all.”

 

Jolting in place, Severus stopped singing, surprised by Remus’s voice. They had clearly been lost in thought as they sang, which explained how they didn’t realize they was putting magic into the song.

 

“Oh, jeez… Sorry ‘bout that, didn’t know I was singing **_Sirenically._ ** Just wanted Hari to calm down…”

 

“It’s fine, just be careful next time. I only just managed to draw myself out of it. Sirius had no chance.”

 

“Hey! I could have brought myself out of it if I wanted…”

 

“Right...Of course you could have, Siri.”

 

“Shut it Remmy, I was fine.” _I guess they are pretty cute as a couple, in a way. Not better than me and Reggie anyway. Speaking of…_

 

“Hey Siri, Lupin. Glad you managed to get here alright. What has Sev already told you?”

 

“Just bits and pieces, Luv. Not much, mainly ‘bout how I’m from the future and some of what Albus did, how he left abused children in abusive homes.”

 

“Ahh, alright. The basics. Wanted to wait for me to explain, I presume?”

 

“How’d you know? We got a little sidetracked, though. They didn’t react well to what I told them, started yelling. I had to **_Silencio_ ** them, and then calm Hari down. Ended up hypnotizing them but, oh well.”

 

“At least they’re alright now, yes?” The two gave a quick nod. “Good. No harm done, then. Let’s all sit down, I’ll explain everything with Sev adding anything I might miss or that I don’t know. I doubt that I won’t know it though, since it has been two years.”

 

Severus seemed to pale at that, and Remus and Sirius smirked. Was Severus keeping something for Regulus? They were about to find out.

 

After a good half hour, in which Severus had to send a house elf to get a bottle for Hari, the two were finally caught up on everything they needed to know about the situation. How the war had went down, how Hari’s years at Hogwarts had been, how many people they had lost. They were also informed of things that Regulus didn’t know, but it wasn’t nearly as good as they were hoping for.

 

Apparently, Severus was not all human. Somewhere along the Prince line, **_Vampires_ ** joined the already non-human family. This made Severus part **_Vampire,_ ** part **_Siren,_ ** and three part Human. The human part coming from Tobias Snape, Mark Evans and Saraphina Evans.

 

Regulus wa a bit annoyed at the fact that he hadn’t been told that fact, but realized that it didn’t really matter. It was just Severus’s heritage, they didn’t need to tell him that. Still, he wished they had told him. He liked knowing things about Severus, it made him feel safe, loved.

 

“Well? What do you think? It’s alright if you don’t want to stay, we can find you a safe house or something, if you would like. I just… James and Lily would want you as far away from Dumbledore as possible, but I know I won’t be able to convince you to do that so..”

 

“No, it’s alright. We want to stay here, don’t we Siri?”

 

“Yeah, I mean. Here is the safest bet, isn’t it? We want to be with Hari, and help fight against Dumbledore. Here is the best chance for both, besides. You’re going to be busy with Hogwarts, and Reggie has those Potions to take care of. We’ll be able to help take care of Hari, and help with money and stuff. I’m still the Black heir so that won’t be a problem, and I can get a job anyway.”

 

“Well, actually, Sev had a plan for how you two could help, if you stayed that is.”

 

“Oh, great. Let’s hear it then Snape.”

 

“Please, call me Severus, or Prince at least. Anyway, the plan is similar to what you said, Sirius. You two will be able to help with Hari when I’m not here and Reggie is too busy. But, there is also the problem of Peter Pettigrew, and his betrayal. The Dark Lord is not suspicious of my loyalties, as I still told him the Prophecy. He simply believed I was extremely busy with Potions, as I have been sending some to him at his request. That is not a problem, but Pettigrew is. Given time, he will make people believe that you are the traitor to James and Lily and you might be arrested. That must be dealt with.”

 

“Luckily, we have already set Kreacher to find him, but with his animagus abilities it is proving difficult. It shouldn’t be too long now, though.”

 

“Yes, there is that. We just have to hope Kreacher find him before he makes any moves.”

 

There was a sudden flash of light, and Kreacher appeared with a squealing rat in a cage. The house elf, now clean and healthier than Sirius had ever seen him, set the cage down on the coffee table before noticing Remus and Sirius.

 

“Master Sirius! Kreacher was not expecting you to be here, not yet. Master Regulus, Mixter Severus, Kreacher has received the traitor as requested.  Kreacher apologises for taking so long, the rat knows many hidey holes.”

 

“Nothing to apologise for, Kreacher, but apology accepted. Thank you for receiving him, I was expecting it to take longer. You have done well, I am proud of you.”

 

“Thank you Mixter Severus, Kreacher is very grateful to have such a kind Mixter and Master.”

 

“Thank you for the compliment, Kreacher. Remus and Sirius have both been informed of everything that is needed, and have decided to stay. Would you mind checking over their rooms, and placing the signs over them? Just to make sure you get the right ones, theirs are the joined rooms on the left side.”

 

“Yes Mixter Severus, Kreacher will get right to it! Kreacher will make sure everything is perfect for Masters Sirius and Remus. Oh, Mixter Severus, may Kreacher-?”

 

“Yes Kreacher, you may give the two nicknames, as long as they are kind ones. And yes, before you ask, you may address them by them.”

 

“Thank you Mixter Severus, Kreacher will be going now. Goodbye Mixter Severus, Master Regulus. Good day Master Siri, Master Wolf.”

 

After Kreacher left, Remus and Sirius looked at the two.

 

“Siri and Wolf?”

 

“Kreacher gives nicknames to people occasionally. He has permission to address us as the ones he gave us, don’t know why he didn’t.”

 

“Star, maybe he didn’t want to possibly disrespect us in front of newcomers.”

 

“I guess that makes sense. You two will probably hear our nicknames soon enough. Now, to deal with him.”

 

“Yes, indeed. Siri? Wanna go first? The traitor can’t apparate or leave the room once let out of the cage, so you can have fun. He won’t be able to run either, just walk.”

 

“Well, well, well… Come on out, Peter. Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

  



	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets to chat with Peter, and the letter is opened and read by Amelia and Kingsley. How will this turn out?

**Sirius’s POV**

 

_ I can’t believe that I’m allowed to deal with the rat! He betrayed them, his family. Even if he had a reason, he shouldn’t have done it! _

 

“So, Peter. Had fun betraying the ones who thought of you as family? Was it worth it? Hari is now going to have to grow up without his Parents, thanks to you. How does that make you feel?”

 

“S-Sirius, you have to believe me! I didn’t want to, he would have killed my mother if I didn’t! I had know choice, please believe me.”

 

“Peter, you could have came to us if that was the case. I know you, you wouldn’t do something like join the Death Eaters if you didn’t believe what they did. If you actually cared, you would have at least told the order, before joining, so we could help your mother.”

 

“I wasn’t thinking! I had to do it immediately, or else!”

 

“You had plenty of chances to tell us afterwards! You could have avoided this, we wouldn’t have made you secret keeper, then you wouldn’t have to lie! We could have made Moody secret keeper, then everyone's safe!. All could have been handled, if you hadn’t been stupid!”

 

“I’m sorry! Sirius please, I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to!”

 

“Yes, you did.” _ Sna-Severus had spoken up, surprising everyone else. _

 

“If you didn’t want to, you would have said something, anything, to the order. Instead, you stayed quite. Your mother wasn’t under threat, she’s in the Caribbean right now, because after becoming a Death Eater, your salary seemed to increase did it not?”

 

“How did-?”

 

“I know? Simple. I was informed about it by one Lucius Malfoy, strange how making friends helps in the long run, isn’t it? If you don’t betray them that is.”

 

“Ouch, damn Snape. I felt that one. “

 

“Well, it isn’t very difficult to wound your pride Black, so I’m not surprised. But before you can retort, I believe we have gotten enough out of the traitor for now. He can be taken to the dungeon in the meantime.”

 

“Right, of course Sev. You do have to get going don’t you?”

 

“Indeed I do, Reggie. Kreacher!”

 

“Yes, Mixter Princey?”

 

“Wait-Wait a minute. Kreacher’s nickname for you is ‘Princey’?”  _ I had felt the laughter bubbling up inside me, but after a glare from Regulus and Remus, I held it back, barely. _

 

“Yes, is there a problem with that,  _ Little Pup?” How does he-Of course! Reg and Kreacher must have told him… _

 

“Kreacher, can you take the rat to the dungeon, please? I don’t think any of us should be near him, especially those two, and we have gotten what we need for now.”

 

“Of course, Master Knight.”

 

“Knight, Regulus? I don’t see where that would come from.”

 

“Well, Remus, Severus and I have been working on improving potions under aliases. Surely you have heard of ‘The Black Knight’ and ‘The Half-Blood Prince’?”

 

“Of course I have, they are only the people who are responsible for improving the Wolfsbane potion so it helps the drinker connect easier to their wolf! It makes transforming so much easier, and it’s so affordable! Oh, wait. Now I get why you brought them up… Well that was embarrassing.”

 

“Not at all! It is always nice to hear that we’ve done a good job. It was mostly Sev though, he was working on it in the future as well. Their notes are really helpful.”

 

**Remus’s POV**

 

“You really love them, huh?” _ At Regulus’s confused look, I elaborated on my question.  _ “When you were talking about them, your face got this lovestruck look on and you blushed slightly.”

 

_ The blush increased after I said that, and Regulus covered his face in embarrassment. _

 

“I just- They are amazing, I can’t… I just love them so much. I don’t deserve them, I really don't. Whenever they get excited about something they start bouncing and they use their hands to emphasis their words.” _ While Regulus continued to rant about Severus, I brought him to sit with me and Sirius, Severus having left after the traitor had been taken away. _

 

“And sometimes, if the lighting is right, you can see their freckles! They absolutely cover their face but you can’t usually see them! I just love them so much, I don’t deserve them at all.”

 

“Reg, of course you do! They don’t deserve you, you are amazing little bro!”

 

“Oh shush, Siri!”

 

The two brothers hugged, at last, and Remus smiled at the sight. It’s good to know the past is behind you, after all.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

(Meanwhile)

 

**Kingsley Shacklebolt's POV**

 

_ Why does it have to be Amelia? She’s never going to let this down, ‘Oh, you’re secret informant thinks I should read this letter before you? You poor thing.’ If I could, I just wouldn’t go but, we need to know what happened to young Hari. _

 

“Amelia? Can I come in? It’s urgent, and about the Potters.” _ After hearing a quick ‘Come in’ I open the door, going over what I’m going to say in my head. _

 

“What seems to be the problem, Kingsley? Are the Potters alright?”  _ At the shake of my head she gasps and adds everything together quickly, the dust on my robes, the tears on my face. _

“No, surely not… What about Hari? Is he at least alright? Please say he is…”

 

“That’s why I am here, actually. My informant seemed to be the one that sent the Patronus, and they left another note. Only problem is, it isn’t keyed to my magic this time, it’s keyed to yours. You are the only one who can translate it to English.”

 

“I see, hand it over here please?”  _ I do so, silently glad she seems surprised about it.  _ “Well, this is quite the enchantment indeed, incredible…”

 

She manages to stop herself from looking through the magic, and casts the translator spell. Immediately, it changes to English and Amelia begins to read it aloud.

 

“ _ ‘Dear Amelia Bones, I understand you might be surprised that this letter is addressed to you and not Kingsley this time. Well, the reason is simple. It was more difficult to key this to your magic, and thus the letter would be harder to trace to either party. I also trust you to keep it from Dumbledore, not that I don’t trust you Kingsley. Anyway, onto the reason for the letter. _

 

_ I understand you both are very worried about young Hari, but you can rest peacefully in knowing that my partner and I are very capable of taking care of him. He is in safe hands, and very much alive, don’t you worry. _

 

_ Now, the reason I do not wish for you to inform Dumbledore about this letter when I was fine with the others, is because I fear he will not rest until he finds Hari. Albus does not have Hari’s wellbeing in mind in the slightest. _

 

_ I will give you an address that I wish to meet you both at, as I do wish for you to see Hari, as you have every right to distrust my word. My only request is that under any circumstances, you do not inform Albus about this letters existence, or the address.  _

 

_ If you do go to the Address, you will find my partner and young Hari, as I will be unfortunately busy. You might be shocked about my partner, as he is none other than Regulus Black, not dead in the slightest. _

 

_ I do hope you trust me enough to go the Prince Manor with just the two of you, precautions, you understand. Can’t trust everyone at first glance, after all. _

 

_ Yours Sincerely, The Half-Blood Prince, Severus Snape.’  _ ”

 

_ We both fell silent after she finished reading. After all this time of wondering, my informant was Severus Snape. The Half-Blood Prince… Of course, of course they would be a Death Eater, how else could they get that information? Perhaps they are a time traveller, that would make sense. They probably are, knowing how crazy this all is. _

 

“Are we going to go there? I mean, it could be a trap.”

 

“I don’t think it is Amelia, surprisingly. Mad eye would be disappointed, but I think we can trust them. They’ve helped us so much so far, why wouldn’t they be trustworthy? It makes sense that they are telling the truth, I don’t think lying would benefit them.”

 

“I guess, but still we should be on guard. We have to go alone, and if it’s a trap we are screwed.”

 

“Well, shall we head off, Amelia?”

 

“We shall, Kingsley. Let me write something down for Dumbledore, say we are following a lead about Hari, and will inform him of what we find.”

 

“Good idea, keep him off our trail.”

 

“Let’s go then, quicker the better.”

 

“Indeed.”

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

(After they head off, Headmasters office)

 

**Albus’s POV**

 

“So, Amelia and Kingsley found something that could lead to the brat? Good, good. I should start preparing in case the child is dead, I can’t be caught off guard, after all.”

 

“Of course, Master. Shall I bring in Prince? He is waiting outside.”

 

“Let him in, Loopy.”

 

The house elf goes to bring Severus in, and Albus schools his face into one of mourning.

 

“Ahh, Mr Prince, I’m glad you got my letter. Have you heard the news?”

 

“I have indeed, Headmaster.  I offer my condolences to the order and yourself.”

 

“Thank you, Mr Prince. We have lost two great people today, and we might have lost another.”

 

“The child? Surely he is alive?”

 

“I do not believe so, I was just informed that Amelia and Kingsley have a lead but I do not have much hope.”

 

“I am sure the child is fine, Headmaster, if they have a lead. Everything will be fine, Sir.”

 

“Thank you, Mr Prince. That is a comfort, indeed.”

 

“My pleasure, Headmaster. Was this all you needed to discuss?”

 

“Yes, you may leave Mr Prince.” _ After a quick nod, the Potions Master left. What a fool, and he’s supposed to be observant. Idiot… _

 

Albus Dumbledore laughed once he was sure his Potion Master was out hearing distance. His plan was falling smoothly into place, bit by bit. Whether the child was found or not, it would work. He had so many backup plans for every possible outcome he could think of. Unfortunately, Albus Dumbledore was a man who thought everyone would agree with his word, and anyone who didn’t was a Death Eater.

 

_ Well, he wasn’t that far from the truth, now was he? _

 


	8. Chapter I can't do this any more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I can't write this anymore guys

I'm sorry about this, but I really have no interest left for this fic. If anyone wants to take it they can, I don't care. You can just take it, if you want help with like, basic shit for it, comment on this chapter. I will post Chapter Seven, but that will be it. I have no more feelings for this fic, so y'all can take it if you want.


	9. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go lads, sorry again

**Regulus’s POV**

 

_ It’s nice to know that, even with our differences, my brother and I can still get along. Even if I was gushing about Severus, it’s better than in the past. Maybe I could get him reinstated to the family, he is the lawful heir after all. I know the ring will never actually accept me. _

 

**_Knock-Knock_ **

 

_ Oh! They must be here already, lovely! _

 

“Who is that? Are you expecting anyone Reg?” _ Sirius is concerned, good. He is finally gaining some sense. _

 

“Yes, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Amelia Bones. They are here to both check on Hari and, possibly, join our cause. We need Ministry officials for this to all work, at least to get Pettigrew a trial quickly.”

 

“Shall I get Hari then, Regulus? Wake him up and all?”

 

“If you could, Remus. I will go greet our guests. Siri, want to come with?”

 

“Heck yeah! I haven’t seen Kingsley in a while, and it’s always good to talk to Amelia.”

 

“Come along then, brother. Can’t keep them waiting, can we?”

 

The two brothers, joined once again, walked to the door as Remus went to collect Hari. They were silent for a second, but then burst out laughing, unable to keep up the serious tones. Eventually, they managed to reach the door, breath coming quickly.

 

“Kingsley, Amelia! Nice to see you, come in!” _ It is nice to see Siri happy, it’s been awhile since we’ve laughed together. _

 

“Sirius? We were only expecting Regulus, and Severus. Why are you?”

 

“We weren’t expecting Sirus to be here either, when we wrote that message. It just, happened. Do come in though, it is November.”

 

“I see, I hope we are going to get the explanations that we need, yes?”

 

“Naturally, we wouldn’t leave you in the dark. Remus is just getting Hari.”

 

The quartet walked through to the sitting room, and sat in a mildly awkward silence before Remus walked in with a struggling Hari who was crying his poor little eyes out. Regulus instantly hopped up to take the child, rocking him slowly, humming the song Severus often sang when making potions. It clearly worked miracles, as Hari started calming the moment he heard it. Thanking the Gods, Regulus sat down again, still rocking the child in case.

 

“Well, you seem to be rather good with kids, Regulus.”

 

“It’s not me, trust me. This is all Severus. The song I was humming is from Sev, they are just really good with kids, I don’t know how they do it.”

 

“I see, that is quite surprising. No offence, you understand.”

 

“None taken, don’t worry. We were Death Eaters, after all.”

 

“So, how did all this happen?”

 

“It would be a lot easier to explain with Sev here but they are at Hogwarts-” The thought was cut off by the sound of the floo. Everyone snapped to attention, looking over at the aforementioned object to see Severus step into the room. They brushed off some soot, before looking around at them.

 

“Well, I see the party started earlier than expected. It’s good to see you trusted the letter so much, I was expecting you too at least seem slightly tense. And yet, you look like you couldn’t be more comfortable.”

 

“That is an entrance, Sev. Well done, my dear.”

 

“Thanks, Love. I do try.”

 

“Oh shut up, lovebirds. We have to explain to these two, remember?”   


“Oh, right. Whatever, Black. I don’t care to be entirely honest.”

 

“Sev, we do have to explain.”

 

“I know, I just like pissing him off. It’s fun. Anyway, let us begin, yes?”

 

“If you could, we are very confused.”

 

“Our story, technically, starts in about 17 years. Before you question that, I’m not from this timeline. I died in my timeline, and was sent here to fix the mistakes that were made in the future.”

 

They continued to explain, the others joining in here and there to help it go faster. As the story went along, the looks on their faces traversed through every emotion, before settling on confused-happiness.

 

“So, you know how to get rid of Voldemort? For real?”

 

“Indeed, but the idea is rather, unexpected. It involves gathering all of the Horcruxes, naturally. The ritual needed can only be done by a  **_Vampire_ ** , which is good. Not to many  **_Vampires_ ** these days.”

 

“Indeed, Severus. So, what will the ritual do?”

 

“If successful, it will bring him back as Tom Riddle, and as a child. He wouldn’t have his memories unless we gave him a potion. If unsuccessful, however, the soul pieces will be destroyed, but not the objects.”

 

“Well, what would the benefits of him being a child be? And how would it fail?”

 

“It wouldn’t fail, exactly. He just might not want to come back, which would be understandable. If he was a child, he would get another chance at life. It wasn’t his choice to become a Dark Lord, he was under the Imperious. Not giving him another chance would be cruel, so he is going to have the option.”

 

“I see, that is understandable. If he didn’t have a choice, he should get one.”

 

**Severus’s POV**

 

_ Well, at least that explanation went over well enough. Now, to ask them to join our little gang. _

 

“So, how would you feel if you joined us? You wouldn’t need to do much, I assure you. It would make it easier to take care of Pettigrew, is all. We don’t really want to deal with Crouch for long, you see.”

 

“Ah, I see. That makes sense, he is irritating. Well, I would certainly join this little group of yours, Amelia?”

 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I? I can’t believe Dumbledore, that conniving old man…”

 

“So, you’re both in? Great, always good to have friends in the Ministry.”

 

“Don’t you have Lucius in on this? I would have thought he would have been all over this, undermining Dumbledore and all.”

 

“Well, I have talked to him, but I haven’t brought him in yet. Figured it’s better to catch his attention with Pettigrews trial. He would want to know why I betrayed the Dark Lord.”

 

“That, doesn’t make sense to me.”

 

“I suppose it is rather Slytherin thinking, but it’s just how we work in the house of the snakes. Ambition and Sneakiness, you know.”

 

“I guess, still can’t understand it but I doubt I ever will.”

 

“It’s how it is even possible to split people into houses. We all think differently, but can find a group where we think similarly.”

 

“And of course, you Slytherins get the best strategy thought process.”

 

“You do need strategy to get to the top of the food chain.”

 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, Sev.”

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

(A little while later, in a forest)

 

**Voldemort's POV**

 

_ How did the boy do it? Think, Tom, think. Were there any runes on the floor? Yes… Blood-drawn spell absorbent runes. But they didn’t look properly drawn, they couldn’t have dealt with the killing curse. Then how? _

 

_ Severus! Of course! He could have done something, but what? I need to get to Severus… _

 

“Excuse me? Are you Tom Riddle? I have been sent to find you for my Mixer Severus.”

 

“Did you say Severus? Then yes, I am Tom Riddle. I haven’t used that name in quite some time now, but yes. Are you here to take me to Severus?”

 

“Yes, but I also need to find some objects beforehand. I figured it would be easier to get you to help find them, as they are your Horcruxes.”

 

“Why do you-? Nevermind, Severus can explain that to me. I suppose I should help you to find them, then. First, the ring.”

 

“If you could think about the location of the ring and take my arm, we will apparate to the location.”

 

“Of course. Let’s go then.”

  
  


(Meanwhile, this time with the Malfoys)

  
  


**Third Person’s POV**

  
  


“Well, I suppose that preparation is in order. I need to form my defence against the warrants for my arrest. Imperious? Yes, that will work well.”

 

“Lucius, dear, please be careful with this, I don’t want anything to go wrong. Think about Draco, darling.”

 

“Don’t worry, my dear, I will be very careful. If anything happens, I do have enough money to bribe- What was that? We aren’t expecting anyone, are we?”

 

“No dear, we aren’t. I wonder who it could be. Come on dear.”

 

The couple walked to the door, surprised at who it opened to.

 

“Severus? What on earth are you doing here?”

 

“I changed my mind.”

 

“What do you mean, dear? Changed your mind on what?”

 

“Informing you.”

 

“Severus, stop being so vague. Just say what is happening.”

 

“May I come in? All will be explained once we are inside.”

 

“Alright, but this better be good.”

 

“Oh, I assure you, you will want to hear this…”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
